Shiver
by xxAlyssa
Summary: Always expect the unexpected. A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage. JackOC
1. Risqué

**Title:** Shiver  
**Summary:** A one-night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Rating:** M Just to be safe  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** Just a little thing I thought of when I was writing chapter seven of MMSS.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…unfortunately.

* * *

Shiver  
_By: RedHot911_

* * *

**Chapter One**  
Risqué

* * *

The scent of whiskey was hot on his breath. His calloused fingers ran up her side, and she giggled at the slight ticklish feeling it gave her. The hallway was dark, too dark, and they struggled as he pushed her up against the apartment door. Their mouths separated for a moment, and as she brought the key up towards the lock his mouth sought new residence. He began sucking on the porcelain skin on her neck, and she involuntarily let a small moan escape from her ever swollen lips. She felt him smile, and he began to tease her; allowing more skin to enter his mouth, and slightly nibbling on her delicate flesh. 

They entered the small, one bedroom apartment stumbling. But the tall rock star pulled her thin body into his and pushed him mouth onto hers. They moved quickly, peeling off the layers of clothing that were only _frustrating_ the two of them more. She opened her mouth somewhat, giving him leeway to slip his tongue into it. More clothing landed on varies objects located in the small room, illuminated only by the full moon outside.

He grunted as they landed on her bed, and slid off his pants with ease. Feeling daring, she decided to take control. She swiftly moved on top of him, as her fingers laced the top of his boxers. She moved her lips away from his, and began to leave a trail down his chin, over his neck, then descending onto his firm chest. She winced as the grip on her waist tightened, and her heart sped up as he became upright and his lips began to caress the crook of her neck. She bit her bottom lip in pure bliss, and allowed him to take control once more.

His teeth scraped across her neck, and he sucked in more skin; harder this time, and as a shiver ran down her spine she threw her head back pleading for more. His hand moved over her stomach, grazing the bare skin before slipping underneath the thin, lace material from her bra. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and his fingers gently traced over one of the only articles of clothing she was still wearing.

He left a trail of peppered kisses down towards her shoulder, where he slid off the black strap and lifted her somewhat off the bed, unclasping the item and discarding it on the floor. His eyes widened and she felt a throbbing sensation exuding from this almost stranger, as the rest of the clothing fell to the floor and they finally took care of the built up frustration.

She awoke the next morning with body aches and a throbbing headache. Her mouth was dry and she swallowed hard to soothe it, but with no triumph. She looked at the indentation he left on her bed---but it seemed as though that wasn't the only thing. A small post-it note lay untouched on her bed. Snatching it she quickly read:

* * *

_Thanks for the great night Aubrey.  
__See you again soon,  
__J. Mercer_.

"It's _Audrey_," she scowled as she crumpled the note and threw it over her shoulder.

She wrapped the white blanket around her body and made her way into the undersized kitchen where she found her morning savior. Pressing a small button, she instantly felt better as the coffee maker made a grumble and began to prepare her reliable ally.

Audrey allowed the sheet to fall to her feet, and she stretched and went to take a warm shower to wash the sleep and sweat off of her. She stepped into the shower and allowed the water to clear her of the impurities. Her fingers moved over the marks that he had left on her waist and neck as her mind raced to remember his name.

She shrugged it off. Why bother to remember his name when she didn't bother to remember the others? The night was one night of fun—something that happened every now and then if an attractive musician caught her eye while she was critiquing the bands for Spin Magazine. By the bruises apparent on her body, Audrey Clark knew that J.Mercer didn't want to be forgotten. But, Audrey was about to realize that although the bruises will fade, some unseen remainders of the previous night won't go away that easily.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so there's chapter one. If there's plenty of interest in this story I'll gladly continue in a speedy manner. It's something very different than Mend My Shattered Soul, and I hate to say this, but I'm enjoying writing this one more. So, feedback is always appreciated! And if anyone's interested, I'd love it if people would volunteer to be a beta reader, so let me know. 


	2. JMercer

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the random line in the middle or my story. That's what happens when inspiration strikes unexpectedly at "stupid 30 in the morning" while you're trying to not fall asleep so you can see Shia LaBeouf on the Tonight Show. Okay, enough with my babbling let's get this started.

_Huge thanks go out to those who reviewed:__ CSIVInDieselAddict, Mart7, Iris Knotwise, LMA1986, spikeyhairgood, heartbreaker23, Dragon Rider Murtagh, Tatiana, and last but not least fluffly18. _

Remember: I'm still looking for a beta reader!

**Disclaimer:**Oh, how repetitive. I bet you readers already know that I'm going to claim that I own nothing pertaining to Four Brothers.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**J. Mercer

* * *

"Audrey, a few nights ago you went to a Spares show. What were your thoughts on the band?" Her boss, Brody Douglas asked. 

Audrey twiddled a ball-point pen in between her fingers. "Well, they classify themselves as Punk Rock, but their set last night was almost too 'poppy' to fit the genre. There were awkward attempts of reenacting cords from The Clash, and to their dismay, most of these attempts ended in flat cords. However, most didn't notice; I wouldn't exactly say that the crowd was there for the music. They only thing that The Spares have going for them is the striking front man, doing double duty of lead vocals and guitar. In a nutshell, most of the night was forgettable."

"Well, I disagree."

Audrey's eyes narrowed at the high pitched, abhorrent voice coming from her far left. Her hazel eyes fell on Charlee Evans, the self proclaimed music guru at Spin. Everything about her was stereotypical; she was the blonde with oversized, 'too filled with silicone' breasts, twigs for legs and mush for brains. Audrey thought about going brunette multiple times, but she felt it was her duty to prove that she broke the mold when it came to blondes.

"You disagree with what?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

"If the people were just there for the lead singer, then why were they moving to the beat of the music? And Punk Rock is known for having beats, but that doesn't mean its 'poppy'."

Audrey stared at her as she tried to figure out why she was still working there. But it wasn't till Brody spoke that she remembered why.

"Good…Charlee," He said, seemingly trying to convince himself that what he said was true. "It seems like you did a—thorough job…"

_That's probably not the first time she's heard him say that._ Audrey thought to herself. "Let's be honest here, The Spares delivered the set with no passion. It's as if they've been doing this for years, and they're already tired. After the brooding mid-tempo pacing, The Spares left a dark cloud over everyone's head. People go to shows to connect with musicians; to establish relationships through songs, not to receive an overwhelming feeling of misery due to the 'isn't life a bitch' lyrics."

Brody smiled and leaned back in his office chair. "That seems like pretty acidic statements Audrey. Maybe the band was having a bad night…"

She shrugged her shoulders disbelievingly. "Or maybe they really do suck."

A collective laugh broke out in the room. "Or maybe you need to see another show—but from a different perspective," Brody suggested and he grabbed an envelope out from his jacket pocket. Placing it on the table, he slid it over to Audrey who opened it inquisitively.

"What the hell is this?"

"Backstage passes to tonight's show. Your assignment is to not only evaluate the music but to evaluate the band. Give insight into their lives; give fans the opportunity to know them personally, not just through their music. Really dig deep Audrey; this assignment could set you up for your future with this company."

* * *

It felt as though Audrey had been there only yesterday. She had spoken to every band member; from Johnny's laid back, California lifestyle, to Dean's strong Southern roots, and finally to Chris's nautical upbringing on the beaches of Cape Cod. She only had one more person to talk to. 

The smoke rising into the air created ersatz haze in the room. Girls swooned and threw varies articles of clothing at the up and coming band. His fingers played the last cord of the night and he flashed an immense grin at the crowd before turning and walking off stage. She sat waiting for the unavoidable confrontation between the two of them and order swiftly, "Martini on the rocks. Actually, make that two."

In a little over twenty minutes, Audrey was going her fourth Martini, the bar was completely empty excluding bartenders and faithful patrons, and J.Mercer was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Kev I'll see you tomorrow night!" A raspy voice shouted as they moved across the bar towards the door.

Audrey turned swiftly, drank the rest of her drink, and made her way over towards him. "Hey, you!"

The man stopped and his lips slightly parted as he met eyes with her. "Aubrey, right?" He asked with a pointed finger.

"It's _Audrey_," she grimaced. "I'm Audrey Clark from Spin Magazine and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Well, I'm Jack Mercer lead singer of the Spares---"

"Yeah, no shit. Listen, can we just get this started?"

* * *

Audrey was mentally kicking herself as the two became entangled once again. The route towards her room had become something that the two of them could do blindfolded. He lifted her on the bed with ease and the heat of desire filled the room quickly as their breathing quickened. 

The faint sound of ripping cloth erupted through the room as Audrey felt Jack's muscles contract at her every touch. His lips, leaving her mouth for the first time that night, traveled down her neck, and downward towards her torso.

'_This is going to be one hell of a night,' _Audrey thought to herself as a soft groan escaped through her red, swollen lips.

* * *

Audrey awoke the next morning to another yellow post it note beside her. The pictures that hung evenly on the wall were now askew, and some were on the floor in a sea of clear glass. She sat up slowly and cringed at the soreness she felt throughout her entire body. Her eyes traveled all over her room, and she turned her head only to come face to face with a large dent in it. 

Shaking her head she flung off the ivory sheets to her bed and saw a clear object fall to the floor. Furrowing her eyebrows, Audrey picked it up and went from being disgusted to terrified. Between her fingers was a condom---a _broken_ condom.


	3. Panic

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** (Gasp) a broken condom! Oh no!

_Thanks go out to those who reviewed:__ Heartbreaker23, Mart7, Another Working Class Hero, Iris Knotwise, spikeyhairgood, and sessylover18. _

**Disclaimer:** It's a shame how I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**Panic

* * *

It felt like in an instant the entire room was spinning. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and a feeling of dizziness crept over her. Her vision went from viewing a blurred room to viewing darkness.

Audrey's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later. She sat up and placed a hand on her forehead; the throbbing sensation was too much to abide. She looked down at her flat stomach, "Oh fuck no…_please_ no."

It hadn't even been confirmed that she was carrying the legitimate offspring of an aspiring rock star. But, the small chance that she could be, made her nauseous.

Audrey steadied her breathing and climbed onto the bed, only to hear a small crunching sound. She snatched the paper, evidently perturbed, and her eyes skimmed over it quickly.

_We should really stop doing this.  
__But, just in case you feel like repeating the amazing process, give me a call.  
__555-4875_

_J.Mercer_

"Oh, he's getting a call alright," Audrey glowered as she stood and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Audrey Clark…" Jack greeted as he pulled out the metal chair located on the Restaurant's patio.

"J.Mercer," She replied, brown paper bag in hand. She had called Jack about twenty minutes after she had read the paper. Audrey was surprised when he answered and agreed—no questions asked---to meet her at a local place called The Garden. If only he knew what he had coming.

"It's just Jack," He shrugged with a grin as he brought the glass of water to his lips.

Audrey found the act repulsive and grimaced on the inside, "You left quickly this morning," she stated as she prepared to launch her sneak attack. '_Look at him—as cool as a mother fucking cucumber._' She thought as she studied his composure awaiting his answer.

"Well, you know how it is. Places to go people to see…" He replied, nonchalantly.

Audrey nodded and tapped a finger on her chin, "So, not only are you screwing me, but you're screwing other women too?"

Jack grinned and titled his head to the side, "I wouldn't _exactly_ say that…"

"Well, you are a professed rock star, so why not adopt the lifestyle while you're at it?"

He changed the subject, with a scrunched up nose and a nod of his head, he finally acknowledged the bag, "What do you have there?"

_That was her cue._ Audrey smiled and slid the bag over towards him, "Oh, just a little something you left at my place."

His eyes glistened with curiosity, "Really? I thought that I had everything covered…"

Audrey smirked, "Oh, nope, not everything." She was amused watching as his face twisted into disgust and he quickly closed the bag.

"You came here to give me a—_condom_?" He whispered as Audrey glared at him.

"Maybe you should take a closer look, Fabio," She spat as he shot her a look that screamed 'you're a crazy bitch'.

"No, fuck no. This is insane! You come here giving me a used condom. This thing could have STDs on it!"

"You're the one that wore it, dumbass! And as for the part about STDs, I should be worried since the stupid piece of shit broke!"

"What?" Jack ripped open the bag and examined the evidence. "Holy, shit."

"Jack, I need to know if you used a condom a few days ago…" Audrey began, her expression softened but still very much serious.

Jack raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "I can't remember. You didn't—" Jack cleared his throat. "Feel, anything?"

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Jack, I was so fucking drunk I'm surprised I remembered what you looked like."

He looked down at the Rolex, located on his right wrist, "Well, I have to go. It's almost time for sound check. Let me know if anything happens."

* * *

"Don't do anything until you know for sure." Mikaela, Audrey's best friend, advised as she handed her a cup of water. Audrey had told her about her situation, and, being her usual self, Mikaela compared it to the bad Lifetime Movies she constantly criticizes.

"You don't even know—" Mikaela furrowed her eyebrows and twisted a brown strand of hair in front of her. "Jake?"

Audrey rolled her eyes, "It's _Jack_." She groaned and put her head in her hands. Sighing heavily, her hazel eyes fell on her flat abdomen and she slowly ran her hand over it, "I'm such a fucking idiot." Her head shot up, "What if I'm---" She couldn't even say it. But the small gesture of pointing her eyes towards her stomach spoke for itself.

"You'll worry about it then," Mikaela stated as she placed her hand on Audrey's knee and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"How can I worry about it later when I can't stop worrying about it now?" Audrey questioned as silence filled the room once more.

Mikaela smiled and clapped her hands together, "I know what will make you feel better. Comfort food!" She stood and walked into the nearby kitchen only to emerge seconds later holding an ice cream cake.

"Oh, Mikaela, I can't even think about eating cake right now. It makes me nauseous." Audrey paused for a moment. Realizing that the word 'nauseous' escaped through her lips. Audrey shivered. _Isn't that a symptom?_ "Oh..." She groaned as she slumped down in her chair, wallowing in the anxiousness that engulfed her body.


	4. Results

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** Just for the record, two weeks have passed since the incident between Jack and Audrey. Oh, and in this chapter Audrey and Jack are beginning to get closer.

Sorry I didn't personally respond to the reviews this time. But thank you to: _Mart7, spikeyhairgood, Iris Knotwise, heartbreaker23, fluffly18, and silenced22. _

You reviewers are awesome and you keep me going. Okay, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a DVD. Isn't that something?

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**Results

* * *

_Present Day_

A shiver ran down her spine. "I can't look!" She squeezed her eyes shut and passed the test to the brunette, with a shaking hand.

"Ten seconds left," Mikaela counted down.

"Oh God!" Audrey's knees buckled and she covered her eyes with her hands as she sat slumped against her bathroom door.

"Five seconds…" Mikaela's eyes stayed glued to her watch as Audrey grimaced, "Three…two seconds left…"

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier_

A drop of water ran quickly down the glass. Her finger traced the rim and she poked the last cube of ice. The musky air overpowered the room as hired help carried out instruments, microphones, and amplifiers out of the bar.

"That better be water," Jack commented as he took a seat next to her.

"I wish it wasn't," Audrey replied as she brought the cold glass to her lips and took a sip.

"I've been thinking about our---_problem_ a lot lately and maybe we should talk about it—"

Audrey cut him off, "Talk is cheap--" She paused for a moment and cocked her head to the side. "But so are you."

"You're a sassy little thing aren't you?" He questioned, with a laugh.

"Is this your idea of small talk?" Audrey swiveled, her body towards Jack and rested her head in her hand on a propped elbow.

Jack stared at her for a moment. His blue eyes met her hazel ones as he searched for some indication of what she was thinking. The longer he stared, the more he felt the fear emitting from every pore on her porcelain skin. For the first time, the reality of the situation kicked it.

Audrey self consciously cast her eyes down and asked, "What are you doing?".

Jack broke from his trance, but his eyes, unyieldingly still gazed deeply into hers. "You're afraid," He alleged.

"Of course I'm fucking afraid," She admitted as she crossed her arms. "I might be pregnant with your child. We don't even know each other. Aren't you scared too?" A tear streamed down Audrey's cheek and she wiped it away instantly. She felt embarrassed. Crying in front of Jack; she thought that it made her look weak. "I can't---" She took a deep breath in. "I can't raise a child. I can barely keep a hamster alive."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "You had a hamster?" He asked through a lopsided grin.

Audrey sniffled as the tears began to fall freely, "Yeah, like, ten years ago!" She answered, with a small laugh.

"Audrey," Jack cleared his throat and placed his hand over hers. The small act sent shivers all over Audrey's body. "I promise you that I will be there everyday for our baby."

"You don't have to promise me anything. Just prove it."

Jack nodded, "I will. When do you find out? If you are---you know…"

"I have to wait until two weeks after I miss my period. If I miss my period, then I can take a home test, but I still need to get a doctor to confirm I'm pregnant," Audrey answered as Jack gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it.

"I wish there's more that I could do, but—just let me know, when you find out if your pregnant or not…"

* * *

Audrey stared at her small planner. It was ten days passed the date that had the big, red circle around it. She slammed the book shut and sighed, hoping for the first time ever that maybe, _just maybe_, she actually received a visit from her "_friend_".

"Audrey! I brought coffee!" Mikaela shouted as she entered Audrey's apartment.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Audrey shouted back as she quickly entered the bathroom.

"I got you a Raspberry Mocha Frappuccino," Mikaela teased as Audrey emerged from the bathroom looking morose. "Nothing?"

Audrey shook her head. "Most girls would be so happy," She sighed. "If they only knew…"

"Maybe you should just take the test," Mikaela suggested as she handed Audrey the cool, plastic cup.

"I have to wait four more days. I don't want it to be inaccurate or anything; I don't know how these things work."

* * *

_Present Day_

"One!" Mikaela announced as she looked at the test.

"What does it say?" Audrey asked as Mikaela slowly handed her the test. Her stomach churned, her breathing quickened, the room began to spin….and then her heart sank.

It was _positive_.


	5. Spin

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** I made this chapter longer due to the fact that someone suggested it (you know who you are). Oh, yes, and to all you Garrett fans if you haven't yet go and watch the Death Sentence trailer!

Anonymous Review Replies: 

bleMart7- I'm going to assume that the "ble" isn't supposed to be there---but I'm going to put it there anyway because that's what you used to review :). I hope you'll be happy when you see Jack's ass in trouble when the _you-know-what_ hits the fan.

Fluffy18- (throws confetti) I did indeed update after quite a wait! Thanks for your continuing patronage! Oh, and before I forget—it's quite funny how you always start your reviews with "omg", haha it never fails to make a laugh a little.

Christinadizzle- You're a generous reviewer! Yes, I know, Jack was a tad OOC. But he had to for a while, just to show that he's not a typical "Knight in Shining Armor".

_Thanks to all those who reviewed: Christinadizzle, Sliver of Melody, Silenced22, Heartbreaker23, Spikeyhairgood, Mart7 (no ble this time) and Fluffy18. _

**Disclaimer:** I still own that DVD—but nothing else, sadly.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**Spin

"_and the world keeps spinning round  
my world's upside down  
and I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you  
and I wouldn't change a thing  
no, you and I wouldn't change a thing_"

--Lifehouse "Spin"

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

Audrey placed two fingers to each of her temples and rubbed them in a circular motion.

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

Her eyes darted towards the culprit who, when meeting her gaze, just smiled politely back as if nothing was wrong.

_Tap, Tap, Tap…_

"Do you mind?" Audrey huffed as Jack slightly jumped at the sudden outburst and ceased to do his nervous habit of incessant tapping.

"Sorry…" He muttered as he indulged in a sudden interest of his finger nails.

She let out a long, deep breath and leaned back in her chair. "Look," She began as she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her blonde mane. "I understand that you're scared and maybe—_possibly_ anxious. I'm scared too…" She said as Jack nodded his head. "But next time, please refrain from that relentless tapping," She added sharply.

Jack shrugged and shifted in his seat, "Well, how am I supposed to react?"

"I don't know! Try something less annoying next time," Audrey snapped as Jack cocked his eyebrow.

"_Next time_?" He repeated.

She rolled her eyes as she fanned the air with her hand. "You know what I mean!" Audrey said as she bit down on her lip.

"Don't do that," Jack said as Audrey furrowed her eyebrows. "Please stop doing that nervous habit in front of me. It's pretty annoying truth be told."

Audrey faked laughter, "Well aren't we a little sassy today!" She retorted as Jack laughed.

"I've been thinking," Jack said, a smile still on his face, after the laughter subsided.

Audrey rolled her eyes and threw her head back dramatically, "Oh, _lord_…."

"Hey," Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into a, vertical position. "I've been thinking," He began again, ignoring the semi dramatic groan coming from Audrey. "We should do this," He motioned to the two of them. "Properly."

Audrey's head shot up. "You aren't asking me to marry you, are you?" She squeaked as Jack released her arm and shook his head sadistically.

"No! No!" Jack cast his eyes on the floor. "Oh God no," He emphasized as Audrey let out a sigh of relief.

She placed a hand on her chest. "Oh good! Because we're—you and me---us, it wouldn't work."

Jack nodded in agreement adding, "We're two, totally different people with nothing in common!"

"We're opposites!" Audrey included.

"Right of course! We're not right for each other by any means!"

"Great, I'm glad we agree on that!"

"What I meant was that, maybe we should try and establish a---friendship, or something," He said quickly when he saw Audrey grimaced slightly. "I want this child to know that we're both…"

"Amicable?"

"Right, amicable towards each other. So…I think that maybe we should, you know, get to know each other on an emotional level as opposed to the physical level…"

Audrey's lips curled into a smile, "Right, because we already know each other fairly well on _that_ level…"

"Right," Jack said as he blushed slightly.

"I have an idea!" Audrey said as she scooted towards the end of her chair, which was located in front of Jack's. "You can come to my doctor's appointment."

"Great! When is it?" He questioned, inquisitively.

"Uh, I don't know yet," Audrey said. "I haven't scheduled it yet," She added due to the curious look on Jack's face.

"Well, just tell me when and where, when you know."

* * *

When and where came about far too quickly for both Jack and Audrey, and in a matter of a week they found themselves located in an exam room in a local hospital.

"So, what exactly are they going to do?" Jack asked as he looked at the various posters on the wall. "Look," He began as he pointed to one that showed the growing process that occurs in the female body. "You're gonna be that big!"

"Oh great!" Audrey said unenthusiastically. "Just stay behind me!" She commanded as she moved her foot located in to stirrup style foot rest.

"It's not like I haven't se—"

"Good morning! I'm Doctor Martin," The doctor greeted, cutting off the last of Jack's statements. The Dr. Martin was a middle aged, balding man with no neck and pudgy fingers. He sat in the small stool in front of Audrey, and flashed a smile towards her. "I suppose congratulations are in order!" He exclaimed as he turned and began to work with his computer.

Audrey looked up at Jack before responding with a small, "Thanks."

"Okay!" He said, elongating the word as he turned on his stool. "We'll start with the pelvic examine. Just lay back and relax."

Audrey did as she was told as Jack found something to else to distract him from the task at hand.

"Any mood swings, fatigue, morning sickness?"

Audrey shifted slightly at the discomfort. "Uh, just a little," She answered.

A few seconds later, Dr. Martin emerged. "Okay, so you are twenty-two years old, height is five foot six, and your weight is one hundred and eighteen pounds," He read as he skimmed through the report from Audrey's physical exam done by a nurse. "You've had no prior pregnancies, your family has a history of heart disease, and your blood pressure is just a little high."

"Hmm, I wonder why…" Jack mumbled as Audrey hit his arm.

"Okay, well it seems that you are very early in this pregnancy. Only a few weeks in. Well, hopefully everything goes well—"

"Hopefully?" Audrey asked alarmed as she sat up on propped elbows.

"Well, the chance of a miscarriage is very high at this stage in the pregnancy. But, don't worry about that!" He said, awfully cheerful, as Audrey and Jack exchanged nervous looks.

"So, you're due in---" The doctor looked over the paper work, and then the information on the computer. "September. Around the twenty-first," Dr. Martin concluded.

"Uh, great…" Jack said as the doctor handed Audrey a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"Start taking these, and be sure to schedule your next appointment," Doctor Martin instructed as he stood to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, do you have any questions for me?"

Audrey hesitated, "Uh, no. I'm all set for now, thanks."

* * *

"Are you hungry? Maybe we could catch lunch…" Jack wondered as he and Audrey walked back to their cars, located in the hospital parking lot.

"I'd love to, but I have to be at a meeting in a half an hour," Audrey answered as she unlocked the driver's side door. "Maybe some other time…"

Jack nodded. "We'll do it sometime next week, when I come back."

Audrey cocked an eyebrow. "Get back?"

"I'm going to The Big Apple for a while to meet with some music executives. We might just get signed," He said, elatedly.

"Jack, that's great! Good luck…" Audrey waved goodbye to him as she drove away.

"Thanks," He replied bashfully as he watched Audrey's car disappear into the horizon. He laughed silently as he followed suit and took the short drive back to his mother's house.

Although he and Audrey never discussed how, and when, they we're going to share the news with their families, Jack felt it was best to wait a while. Call it old fashioned but he didn't want to jinx anything.

During that short drive, all Jack could think about was the baby. He was going to be a father…_wow_. He couldn't describe the combination of excitement, bliss, and fear he was feeling. But all that went away when he remembered one important detail.

"I'm having a baby with a woman I barely know." He thought out loud as he parked the car in front of his Ma's house.

That huge factor in this situation, a situation that was supposed to bring joy into someone's life, instantly sucked everything good out of it. He couldn't have a baby with a woman he scarcely knows…

_Or could he?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm…what's Jack up to now? Feedback is always appreciated! 


	6. Deceive

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** I come bearing a very early birthday shout out to my sister Kayla. You probably won't see this, but I needed something to put in here because I couldn't possible rant about the latest Harry Potter book (I wouldn't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it). **Oh yes, and the part in to beginning is just a little introduction.**It's setting the stage for the mess that…_someone_ puts…_people_, in.

Anonymous Review Replies:

Mart- Last time there was a "ble" before your name, now there's no 7? Haha, I'm just pulling your leg. Yes, that indeed was a quick update. Try not to get too used to it though…I _do _tend to get lazy sometimes (Fans of Mend My Shattered Soul know this well…sorry about the lack of updates).Thank you so much for your review, I always look forward to them :).

Fluffy18- You put it well when you said that Garrett "is so badass in that movie." I too will see it. He looks muy caliente. Also, the fact that you said something about the Death Sentence trailer proves to me that someone does actually read my Author's Notes. You have earned ten kudos for that…sorry, I would give you something else, but I don't know what that would be. Name your price…and I'll see what I can do :).

Christinadizzle- You and Fluffly18 (and all you other readers) will find out what Jack is thinking in this chapter…actually sooner than you think. And yes, it was a tad Audrey-centric in the beginning. But I had to do some character development, right?

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: Heartbreaker23 (should I be expecting another "new chapter dance"?), Sliver of Melody, Silenced22, Mart (…7), Fluffly18, (the one and only--->__) Spikeyhairgood, and Christinadizzle._

But, before I go I just want to know what happened to all those other reviewers? Iris Knotwise, CSIVinDieselAddict, Sessylover18, Chump (ehhh, scratch that..), Tatiana, Dragon Rider Murtagh, and LMA1986.

To you folks I sing a song that speaks my feelings towards you perfectly:

"_Where'd you go? I miss you sooo…"_

_Uhh…something something….sorry that's all I know_

**Disclaimer:** Wow, we're not even at the chapter yet and I've already typed on one whole page…

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**Deceive

"_Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive._"  
--Sir Walter Scott

* * *

Deception.

It could be defined in it's simplicity as a ruse or trick. It's the art of deceiving, something that everyone does in the course of their lives. Sometimes the outcome of this said, ruse or trick is negative, resulting in hurt feelings or burned bridges. However, if the player holds the right cards and strategically plans their next move, the outcome will be flawless, leaving people to believe every word, every action that you acted out in utter perfection.

But be warned.

This game, this mind game, is not for the faint of heart. One wrong move…

And you will lose _everything_.

* * *

The pressure was almost too much to bear. His knees buckled at the incredible weight on his shoulders. Pressure. The word makes him shiver, makes him flinch, makes him shudder, and makes him mad. 

He plucked at the guitar cords with an indescribable cruelty towards them; as if blaming them for the situation he was in. His hands clenched and they turned a violent shade of red as her voice ringed through his head.

"_I wish you'd stop acting so immaturely, Jack. Lord only knows when your ruthless actions will catch up to you and you'll be put in a position of disgrace. I just want you to meet your better half; as opposed to those promiscuous girls you've been known to be with. So please, be more careful…before you go and fuck up your entire life."_

His guitar hit the adjacent wall and crumbled to the floor into a heap of wood and cords. His clenched hands, now up by his face, slowly came down as he regained his composure.

'_She was right._' Was the thought racing through his troubled mind at that moment. He shook his head, trying to get rid of it. '_I won't let her be right_.'

He stood suddenly, grabbing his jacket off the floor as he flew quickly from his apartment.

* * *

He sat slumped against her door minutes later, although it felt more like seconds, as he waited for her to arrive back so they could further discuss their "situation". Yes, he concluded and expected that it was a problem. But that didn't mean he couldn't find a solution to it. 

His ears perked at the sound of clicking heels, and he stood quickly when he saw her turn the corner. She flashed a smile at him and he responded with a wave as she rapidly approached.

"Didn't I just see you like five hours ago?" She joked as he ignored the comment and they both entered her apartment.

"We've got a problem," He said as she placed her purse on the sofa before sitting next to it.

"No shit," She said removing her heels. "You're baby is growing inside of me as we speak."

He sat down next to her, elbows resting on his knees as his hands rested on the back of his neck. "We've got another one."

Her eyes widened as her whole body visibly tensed. "You didn't get someone else pregnant did you?" She exclaimed as she slapped his arm.

"No!" He let out a frustrated sigh, turned his body towards her and continued. "I didn't get anyone else pregnant. But—our families, what are we supposed to tell them, Audrey?"

Audrey stared at him dumbfounded, "What else can we tell them but the truth, Jack?"

"See, that's the problem. The truth won't work," Jack admitted slightly ashamed of himself. "My Ma, she'll be disappointed. She's already fucking criticized my…_ways_ as being too immature." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "She wants me to meet someone, and fall in love and all that happy horse shit before having a baby."

Audrey shrugged, "Who says you won't fall in love?"

Jack stared blankly at her. "What—do you mean…me fall in love with you?" He said slowly and carefully afraid to receive another slap…or maybe worse.

"With anybody, I guess," She said quietly, casting her eyes away from his stare as she picked a loose string on the hem of her skirt.

"Audrey," Jack scooted a little closer and he titled his head downward, attempting to make eye contact. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, that's too bad," She said firmly as her gaze finally met his. "Because that's my answer." Before Jack could retort, Audrey changed the topic back to what it originally was. "So, you must've come here with some sort of plan, right? You don't want to prove mommy right, so you want us to trick her or something?" She asked, acidly.

"I just don't want her to know that I'm having a baby with a woman I met, not even a month ago."

"So, you want us to conjure up this imaginary relationship to make your mother—no, to make _yourself_ feel better about all this?" Audrey stated as Jack replied with a nod. She remained silent for a moment, thinking about how wrong this idea could go. "I just want you to know," She said finally. "That when the shit hits the fan, oh and believe me Jack Mercer, it will hit the fan, I'm so crying wolf!" She replied as she stood and walked into the kitchen.

"So, you agree?" Jack asked hurriedly, as he followed her. "You'll do this?"

Audrey shot a deviled look at him as she pressed the small on button to the coffee machine, "Yes, I suppose so."

Jack grinned and leaned in the doorway watching her pour two cups of coffee. "You know, you really shouldn't be drinking that. Caffeine is a drug," He said as Audrey shoved a mug into his hand.

"Fuck it," She said walking back into the living room and taking her seat. "One cup isn't going to do much damage!" She exclaimed as Jack sat next to her, his mug still in his hands as he watched her place the mug on her lips several times before putting on the coffee table in front of them.

He smiled, again, still watching her.

"I hate you," She replied, as he let out a small laugh, taking a careful sip from his own mug.

"I can live with that," He responded.

* * *

Their agreement was simple. Jack's apartment was bigger and closer to Audrey's job and the club he usually performed at, so Audrey would move in and live with him. Audrey sold her fully furnished apartment to Mikaela; although, it _was_ missing a coffee maker due to the fact that Audrey refused to part with it. 

They would split the rent in the half. But since Jack had an inconsistent income, Audrey believed that she would most likely put all her money into it. Jack assured her otherwise, reminding her of his upcoming trip to the Big Apple. And Audrey reminded him that it was not yet a done deal, that his band would get signed.

"Think _positive_, Audrey!"

"Think _realistic_, Mercer!" Audrey said, her usual rejoinder, as Jack spoke of the wonders of what it would be like to be a signed, professional musician.

* * *

"Okay," Jack began, one night as he sat next to Audrey on their bed. Yes, _their_ bed. Jack believed that in order for them to _appear_ as a couple, they had to _act_ like a couple. This meant sharing a bed, a thought that made no sense to Audrey, who didn't think that sharing a bed gave two people 'couple status'. "I've been thinking." 

"Eh," Audrey groaned as her eyes stayed glued to the book she was reading.

"We need to come up with our story?"

"Oh, you mean the story where we both got drunk, had wild sex, then a few nights later got drunk again, and had sex while you wore a broken condom resulting in my pregnancy?" Audrey asked as she placed the book on the nightstand next to her.

"No, not _that_ story. The story where we met then fell in love, and then I—fulfilled my duty as a man!" He said, as Audrey furrowed her eyebrows and shot a dirty look towards him.

"How is that any better?" She asked, crossing her arms. "_'Fulfilled my duty as man'?_" She mocked including an imitation of Jack's low voice. "What the fuck is that?"

"Yes! I'm spreading my seed, carrying on the Mercer line!"

"You mean, _Mercer-Clark_." Audrey corrected, as Jack shook his head.

"Oh no, my kid is not having a hyphened last name!" Jack argued as the looks he was receiving from Audrey became more and more unpleasant.

"Oh that's real mature Jack. Besides, the last name of _our_ child isn't of big importance, now is it?" Audrey asked.

"No," He answered conclusively. "But we still need a story for how we met."

"Fine, here's the story. We met one night at Colony. I watched you perform and later that night, after your set, you found me at the bar and tried to flirt with me. You failed, I wrote a review regarding your band and you sent flowers in response with a little card asking me to meet you at the Corner Café for lunch. I went, you charmed your way into my heart, and the rest goes from there."

Jack shrugged, "Sounds good enough."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Well, what do you want it be?"

"We met at Colony because you couldn't keep your eyes off of me---"

"That's so unrealistic," Audrey interrupted and Jack placed on finger on her lips.

"Our eyes met, and it felt like the world had stopped moving. It felt like we stared at each other for hours. Once the set was finished, I went backstage, and all I could think about was talking to you. I went back out into the bar to find you but you had left. The next night I hoped that you would be there, and with five minutes left in the show I saw you. Your---" Jack paused as he looked at Audrey's eyes.

"Hazel," She said, after Jack's finger fell from her lips.

"Hazel eyes met my blue. Immediately after the song I got off stage and introduced myself. And from there it's history."

"Wow," Audrey began, as she bit down on her nail. "That was…"

"Amazing?"

Audrey shrugged, "If you like sappy stories like that."

"You're just mad because my story was better than yours," Jack stated as he turned off the light and lay back comfortably on his bed.

Audrey nodded, "Whatever you say, Jack," She said as she yawned, her eyes becoming heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly and Audrey's eyes fluttered open to a stream of sunlight beaming in through the window. She put her hand in front of her eyes blocking the light as she shifted slightly, only to be kept in place by an arm. 

She froze as she saw Jack's arm slung over her body, holding her close to him. Audrey slowly and carefully peeled his arm away, hurried out of bed and into the next room. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, but she couldn't decide if it was due to the shock of the incident or because deep down inside she felt safe having Jack hold her like that. And though she would never verbally admit it, either way, the small act still gave her butterflies.

She jumped slightly at the sudden ringing of the phone and answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake Jack. "Hello?"

"_Who the fuck is this?_" The voice on the other end of the phone, said rudely.

"Well, you called me, so who the fuck is this?" Audrey replied back.

"_This is Bobby Mercer, and I know you're not my brother Jack. So who the fuck is this?_"

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh-oh, Bobby Mercer is now in the picture Ladies and Gents! Did you see that one coming? Okay, these constant updates are crazy! Do you think they're happening too fast? Should I give you readers more space between chapters? I have the feeling that I'm going to receive responses saying "no"...:) 


	7. Surprise!

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** It is now 12:17 in the a.m and I can now give an official birthday shout out to my sister (and fellow writer on this site, Queen of Loopholes!) who is 19 today! Okay so on with my original Author's Note...

Hello readers! I have ideas swarming around in this head of mine and I cannot wait for the day when I can write everything out and share it with you. This one video on YouTube has been making want to write a certain chapter, but I can't. And I won't tell you which video; I don't want anyone to steal my idea :).

Anonymous Review Replies:

Fluffly18- I'll try to keep updating quick, but I really can't promise anything :). As for the Harry Potter book, I enjoyed it too, but I found the epilogue to be a tad fanfic-y. But, that's just my opinion. I did however jump for joy when I read about—well, let's just say it's on Page 625 if anyone's interested (RWHG!).

Christinadizzle- Yes, B.Mercer is back! I hope you're pleased with his role in the story :).

_Big thanks to those who reviewed: Silenced22, Tigerwhisper, HelenofIllium, Spikeyhairgood, Sliver of Melody, and Christinadizzle._

_I also noticed a few people had added this story to their Story Alerts Lists. Well, since you've read (I think…) and added, thanks to: HelenofIllium, Tigerwhisper, Christina1666, and LadyPrince._

And to all of you with this on your favorites, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Zip! Nada! Goose Egg…nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**Surprise!

* * *

"Jack! Jack!" Audrey said loudly, as she ran into the bed room and shook the sleeping figure, who just moaned and turned his head the other way. She sighed heavily as she ran on her tip toes to the other side of the bed. Climbing on, she shook Jack once more. "Jack, wake up! Please! It's an emergency!" 

"What's the matter?" He answered finally, his eyes still closed. "What's going on?"

"Jack," Audrey began as she unintentionally placed a hand on his back. "There's this man on the phone, he says he's your brother, Bobby."

Once the name escaped through her lips, Jack's head shot up. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed as Audrey stood on her knees, holding his arm.

"Wait, who is this guy?" She asked as Jack looked around the floor for his shirt that he threw off in his sleep. "Is he really your brother?"

Jack cupped her face in his hands, smiled down at her, and said, "Don't worry about it."

Relentless, Audrey didn't let go of his arm as he turned to walk out of the room. "But, who is he?" Jack turned back to face her as she let out a gasp. "Oh my God, how are you going to explain me?"

Jack laughed again. "Don't worry about it," He repeated as he bent down and placed a kiss on her head, resulting in Audrey letting go of his arm.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, with a lopsided grin as the color showed in her cheeks.

"How else was I supposed to make you let go?" He asked, as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Audrey pressed her ear closer towards the door. Jack had been outside for almost an hour now and curiosity was taking control as Audrey searched for an empty glass somewhere in the bedroom. She frowned when she found nothing and pressed her right ear harder onto the cool wood. 

"_Okay, I'll see you soon."_

She heard Jack say before hearing him place the phone back onto the base. Audrey quickly moved away from the door and sat on the bed pulling the book off the nightstand, attempting to look as though she had not been listening.

The door opened seconds later and Jack entered looking like a mixture of annoyed and apprehensive as he took a seat in the empty spot next to her.

Audrey closed the book quickly, "So…?"

Jack looked at her for quite some time as a smile appeared on his face. "You still expect me to tell you when you've been listening?"

She held back laughter as she dropped her jaw in false surprise. "I have _not_ been eavesdropping!"

Jack laughed as he leaned his head back on the headboard. "Yeah, _that_ was convincing Audrey. Just admit it and I'll----"

"Okay, fine, I was eavesdropping," Audrey cut him off quickly as she shook his arm. "Now spill!"

She saw as his eyes looked over at her quickly before turning his whole body towards her. "You're not going to like what I have to say…" He warned her as a sensation of uneasiness began to bubble in her stomach.

"Okay…"

Jack took a deep breath in before responding. "Bobby is going to be staying here for a while," He said slowly, as Audrey's eyes widened.

"Oh…" Audrey titled her head to the side and scratched it. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to act like we're…" Jack paused as he tried to find the right word, but settled for, "Together."

"Great," Audrey said as she pulled the book off the nightstand and began reading again. "When's he arriving?" She questioned, as Jack just watched her.

Jack shrugged. "He's leaving NYC as we speak," He answered as he noticed Audrey's chest rise with a heavy sigh. "You hate this," Jack stated as Audrey shot him a baffling look. "You hate the lying, you hate this whole deal."

"Jack, I---"

"I'm sorry Audrey," Jack said, cutting her off. A feeling of shame crept over him, knowing that he shouldn't force her into anything she didn't think was right. "But we have to try. We still have time to get everything sorted out before Bobby comes."

"Jack, by the time Bobby does come, you'll be getting ready to leave," Audrey reminded him. "So, maybe Bobby won't stick around too long…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Jack replied, doubtfully.

* * *

_If only Audrey had been right…_

"Hey, Audrey, get me another beer!" Bobby ordered, as Audrey shot Jack a dirty look before standing and walking into the kitchen.

It had been only two days since Bobby had arrived and he already had made Audrey and Jack's couch his home away from home. Their once semi-neat apartment had now turned into an utter pigsty; with Bobby's belongings thrown all over the floor and empty beer cans stationed on every possible flat surface.

Audrey feared that once Jack was gone everything would eventually go even more downhill.

As she opened Bobby's third can of the day, the footsteps behind grew increasingly louder and she soon recognized the heavy footing. Audrey turned, coming face to face with Jack, and said, "I hate this."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, taking the can out of Audrey's hand.

"Jack, you can't leave me with him," She replied quietly, as she grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him from going back into the neighboring room.

He placed the can onto the kitchen table before putting his hands on Audrey's shoulders. They had talked about this numerous times at night, when Bobby was out cold, on the couch and they didn't have to worry about him hearing. "You know I wouldn't leave if it wasn't important," He said firmly and he pulled Audrey into an embrace and rubbed her back reassuringly. "I'm only going to be gone for a couple of days. And Bobby's going to be here so nothing will happen---"

"What if he bombards me with questions?" She asked, as they broke apart. "I'm sure Bobby's noticed the obscure cravings and morning sickness by now…"

"Hey, Audrey! Where's that fucking beer?" Bobby yelled, as Jack clenched his jaw, snatched the beer off the table and handed it to him.

"Idiot," Jack muttered, as he walked back into the kitchen. "This will all be over the second I get back!"

Audrey scowled, "Why when you get back?" She questioned as Jack shot one of his 'you know why' looks. That made Audrey scowl more. "Jack..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like the idea of my pregnant girlfriend being all alone in an apartment in Detroit while I'm gone!" Jack defended as Audrey's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're what?" Audrey repeated.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to hear repeated too," Bobby added as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh shit…" Audrey mumbled, as she pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say sorry if I spoiled the surprise in the HP book. Just don't rush to that page! And yes, I do know that I already gave my sister a birthday shout out. House and Bones fans read her stuff, it's good. Okay, I'm done :) 


	8. Goodbye

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I apologize for not personally replying to each of your reviews.

_So, thanks to: Lady Prince, Silenced22, Sessylover18, Sliver of Melody, Dragon Rider Murtagh, Spikeyhairgood, HelenofIllium, Heartbreaker23, and EvilBunnies101._

Again, I'm so sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Please don't sue me :).

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**Goodbye

* * *

"Audrey, you can let go now." 

"I'll never let go, Jack," Audrey said with a small laugh as her grip around Jack's body loosened. "That sounded better in the movie," She added, morosely.

"I bet you waited a long time to say that," Jack said as Audrey crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right, you've got me all figured out Mercer…" She responded playfully as Jack blushed slightly.

"You call if me _anything_ happens," Jack said firmly as he wrapped his arms around Audrey once more. "If Bobby's being an asshole, call me. If you need someone to talk to, call me. If you can't bear to be apart for one more second…"

"Call you," Audrey finished, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it. And I might just take you up on that offer."

"Okay, I gotta go now." Jack alleged as he kissed the top of her head, pulling apart.

Audrey tried to conceal the quick shiver that ran down her spine after the small act took place. She nodded her head and gave Jack a quick wink before he turned around and headed towards the terminal.

Jack jumped at the sudden ringing of his cell phone, and he quickly removed the item from his back pocket. He flipped open his phone and laughed quietly to himself before turning around, only to see Audrey holding her cell phone up to her ear smiling innocently at him.

"You said to call if I couldn't bear to be apart for another second…" She stated as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye, Audrey Clark. I'll see you in one week."

"Goodbye, Jack Mercer," Audrey said with a pout.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled as Jack came to a slow stop, and turned.

"Yes, Bobby?" Jack said clenching his jaw.

Bobby took a step forward and in a low voice asked him, "That's all? That's how you're going to say goodbye to your girl?"

Jack looked past Bobby's shoulder at Audrey, who just smiled sweetly back. His lips slowly formed in a smile and the bag that was hung over his shoulder fell to the hard floor with a thud. He gently pushed Bobby to the side and walked toward Audrey.

"Did you forget something?" She asked as he quickly approached.

He nodded his head and said, "This," as he crashed his lips onto hers. Jack pulled her body closer once he felt her pull away for a second before eventually giving in. His hand rested on the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked, her breathing rapid, once the two broke apart.

"I'm making this believable." Jack stated as he rested his forehead on hers. "Okay, I'm really going to leave now," He said, placing a kiss on Audrey's forehead before turning to leave again.

* * *

"Hello?" Audrey called as she shut the door behind her before slipping off her high heels. "Bobby?" She called again as she juggled the many grocery bags she held. 

A chorus of footsteps could be heard as Bobby entered the living room, hair dripping wet. "Hey, Aud," He greeted taking the bags and carrying them into the kitchen with ease.

"Bobby, what have I told you about calling me Aud?" She asked, her face twisted into disgust as she repeated the horrid nickname.

"Okay, fine. I won't call you Aud anymore," Bobby said as he and Audrey placed the food into the refrigerator. "Besides, I like Dee better," He teased.

Audrey gagged. "Please Bobby; I'm tired of throwing up. But if you continue with these ridiculous nicknames I might just have to."

Bobby laughed. "Well, it's either Dee or Aud. Take your pick."

Audrey grimaced. "Aud it is…" She said, solemnly as Bobby grinned in delight.

* * *

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

Audrey threw the pillow she had placed over her head moments ago across the room as she angrily answered the phone. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Shhh…" The voice on the other line said.

Audrey's jaw dropped. "You call me at three o'clock in the morning and all you have to say is 'shh'?"

"Just listen," The deep voice said again with a small chuckle.

Audrey's heart skipped a beat at the voice. "Jack!" She squeaked.

He laughed again and she heard his play a few cords on the guitar. "_And I feel a weakness coming on. Never felt so good to be so wrong, had my heart on lockdown. And then you turned me around, I'm feeling like a new born child  
every time I get a chance to see you smile. It's not complicated, I was so jaded. And you caught me off guard. Now I'm running and screaming. I feel like a hero and you are my heroine. Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" _

"That was amazing, Jack," Audrey complimented.

"Thank you. I just had to play that for you. It's incredible here, Audrey. I've written five songs and it's only been twenty-four hours."

"Wow, Jack that's---"

"Unbelievable? I know. So, how's everything back home?"

Audrey yawned, "Fine."

"I'm sorry, it must be late. I'll let you go."

"Good, because you woke me up," Audrey joked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot Miss Audrey Clark needs at least eight hours of beauty sleep," Jack retorted, with a laugh.

"That's right, because I 'wake up' looking this good," Audrey responded.

"You do…with your bed head," Jack laughed as Audrey groaned.

"Yes, because your hair looks _so_ much better in the morning!"

"My hair _always_ looks good, Audrey…"

"Uh huh," Audrey said as she yawned again.

"Okay, go to sleep, you." Jack said. "I'll talk to you again at a more reasonable time."

"Goodnight Jack." She said as her eyelids became heavy.

"Goodnight, Audrey---" Jack paused for a second before hearing the line go dead. "I miss you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry Bobby lovers, but this was an Audrey/Jack centric chapter. But don't worry. You'll see more of him in the next chapter, I pinky promise :). 


	9. Distance

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M (To be safe—you never know!)  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** If it wasn't for "Knocked Up", this story would not be updated.

Review Replies:

EvilBunny101- I'm sorry you waited forever…twice. I hope this story is still "awesomeicalls" even though I didn't update for over a month…twice.

Spikeyhairgood- Ohh yes. Boys Like Girls is loveee. I'm so glad that you liked the chapter and I hope more make you GOL (Giggle Out Loud).

Iris Knotwise- Hello! Haha, yes yes I did update. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. But thanks for the review!

Goldriver Wildheart- Thankyouthankyouthankyou! For the review p. Oh, and Garrett's voice is incredibly sexy.

Silenced22- I'm sorry!! I'm soo sorry. I hope this one is long enough haha.

Sliver of Melody- Thank you:).

Sessylover18- Yay, thanks for the review!! Sorry I took a while...

Mart- Hola :).How could I forget you Mart? I'm glad to know that you're still reading and that you enjoy the story.

Elfvamp1-13-97- Hello new reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing :).

Christina- Your review made me laugh. Sorry I waited too long.

Okay, I'm done. You've all waited long enough, here's chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**Distance

* * *

Audrey laughed to herself as her finger traced the outside of the metal picture frame. The tips of their noses touched and Audrey's face was scrunched together compared to Jack's playful demeanor. It had only been three whole days since Jack had left, and she was surprised at herself for missing him so much. Just sixteen weeks ago she was just another notch on his belt, and he was just result of too many shots. But strangers would have never known. 

They had become almost inseparable. The product of their actions and lack of responsibility growing inside of Audrey had brought them together and over the course of eight weeks they began to fall for one another.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

Audrey's smile grew and she looked over her shoulder at Bobby. "Oh yeah?"

He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and laughed. "Yeah. I bet you two will really appreciate each other when he comes home."

Audrey's finger moved over Jack's face and her lip's curled into a small smile. "Yeah, me too," She responded as she placed the picture frame next to a smaller one that held an ultrasound photo. Audrey picked up that frame and heard Bobby's footsteps approaching.

"He's so tiny," Bobby commented as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Or _she_!" She said, placing it back down in its rightful spot. "The baby could be a girl too."

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, but Uncle Bobby here thinks that it's a boy." Audrey shot him a dubious glance. "And I _may_ have bet fifty bucks that it's a boy."

"Right, of course you did!" She said, standing.

* * *

"_Fifty? That's it?"_

Audrey moved the phone to her left ear and nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"_What an idiot…"_ Jack said.

"I know that's what I think. It could be a girl…and if it is he's losing fifty dollars!"

A small laugh came from the receiver. _"Audrey, babe…this baby is a Mercer. It's obviously going to be boy. Bobby should've bet more money!"_

Audrey pushed herself into an erect position and made a face. "What—what does that even mean? Jerry's children are both _females_, Jack."

"_Yeah, but you know how Jerry is. He always does everything half-assed backwards."_

"Unbelievable," Audrey said shaking her head. "You and your brother make no sense!"

Jack chuckled and Audrey heard him move the phone. _"But you love me anyways,"_ He teased as she felt her cheek turning red. _"Sorry Aud, but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, bye."_

"Bye Jack," Audrey said before hanging up the phone. She leaned her head against the cool headboard and titled it to the side. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder…" She said to herself before reaching over and turning off the light.

* * *

"Stupid zipper," Audrey grumbled to herself as she sucked in her breath as she tried to zipper up her jeans. "Piece of shit…" She jumped up and down, but to her dismay, it didn't seem to work. Audrey groaned loudly before sitting down on the floor in front of a huge pile of jeans, all of which didn't seem to fit. 

There was a knock on her bedroom door and upon hearing her say come in, Bobby entered. "What's up Audrey?"

She sighed, heavily. "I can't fit into my jeans…"

Bobby smirked a little. "What? That's impossible...how much weight have you gained?"

Audrey frowned as Bobby helped her off the floor. "I have no idea. Why? Does it look like I've gained a lot of weight?" She asked morosely as she walked over to the full length mirror next to her closet door and stood sideways. She placed a hand over the small bump that began to form over the past few weeks.

"I think you look beautiful." Bobby answered as Audrey smiled.

"Thanks," She said as her hand slowly moved over it. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I—" Bobby hesitated. "You just—you look…pregnant."

Audrey sighed. "I guess it was bound to happen. Goodbye slim figure…" She whispered despondently before turning to face Bobby. "I'm starving, let's go get some lunch."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Jack's going to be so happy when he sees that you're showing now."

"Really? You think so?"

"I _know_ so. Hopefully he won't play any of that god damn music to the baby…"

"Oh, you mean 'that racket'?" Audrey asked with a laugh as she took her coat out of the hall closet.

* * *

"_C'mon man, that racket is what's paying the bills!"_ Jack defended as Bobby sat down on the sofa while Audrey began making dinner in the kitchen. 

"Yeah, okay man, keep telling yourself that." Bobby teased as he glanced over his shoulder before scooting closer towards the edge of the sofa. "So," Bobby began clearing his throat. "Did you tell her yet?"

"_Tell who what yet?"_

"What?"

"_What are you talking about?" _Jack rephrased.

"Did you tell Audrey that you love her yet?" Bobby whispered into the phone.

"_What? I don't---it's not---where did you get an idea like that---did she say anything to you?"_ Jack questioned as Bobby stood and began to walk around the living room.

"No, no she hasn't said anything to me yet. But, I mean come on…you two can't deny how you feel towards each other any longer. All she does is work, and when she's not working she's sitting around here looking at pictures of the two of you. And I know you man, even though you think I don't. I know you're there playing that piece of shit guitar and writing some fucking sappy love songs about her."

Jack let out a nervous laugh. _"No, that's not how it is between me and Audrey. We're not—we can't—we're completely wrong for each other; total opposites."_

"Opposites attract little brother. If you'd stayed if school you'd know a thing or two about chemistry."

"Bobby, dinner's ready," Audrey said as she walked into the room, her face lighting up once she saw that Bobby was on the phone. "Is that Jack?!" She asked excitedly.

Bobby nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is. Hold on. Hey Jackie, I gotta go, but Audrey wants to talk to you."

Audrey hurried over towards him and grabbed the receiver eagerly. "Hey you…"

"_Hello beautiful. How are you?"_

"Good. Tired but well none the less." Audrey said while taking a seat. "I miss you. I can't wait till you come home."

"_I miss you too, Audrey. I've been so busy here I can't wait to get back home to relax, even if it's only for five minutes,"_ He joked.

"Well, I'm sure that it will all be worth it," She stated, hearing voices in the background.

"_Yeah, I'll be right there. I'm sorry babe but I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye, Jack," Audrey said glumly as she hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"That's it?" Bobby exclaimed as she took the seat next to him.

Audrey nodded. "Yup, that was our conversation."

"You two are a mess," Bobby mumbled.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, remember?"

"Yeah, but what about love? Love is like a revolving door. You go in, come out and sometimes you get stuck in the middle---"

"Wait, who said anything about love?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, please Audrey. Stop trying to fool yourself into thinking that you two don't love each other. There are so many people in the world that are still trying to find what you two idiots have. So stop trying to fight it."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry times a million for waiting so long. But I hope you all were satisfied. Oh, and I own nothing so there's my disclaimer for this chapter. I know, I ended it on a weird note, but I don't know, I kinda like it. Oh, and there's this one reader who sent me a PM regarding a Friday Night Lights website. If you know who she is, or if you're the person that sent me the PM, please contact me. 

Review please :).


	10. Magic

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):** Jack/OC

**Author's Note: **I was just wondering how you readers like the pace that this story is moving at. Is it too slow? Too fast? Well, just let me know; I might speed things up a bit soon…Sorry I didn't personally reply to each reviewer, I've been very busy. Merry Christmas Everyone!

_Thanks go out to all those who reviewed: Elfvamp1-13-97, Iris Knotwise, EvilBunny101, Silenced22, Sliver of Melody, HelenofIllium, Tevee, Christinadizzle, sammayy, Lilly Rose Redrider, spikeyhairgood, ollie-oxycotyn, lightning8star, and lauraxxx._

And thank you to those who have added this story to their Favorites and Alerts list.

**Disclaimer:** Just for the record, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**Magic

"_All I see is your face  
All I need is your touch  
Wake me up with your lips  
Come at me from up above  
_

_Oh baby I need you  
To see me, the way I see you  
Lovely, wide awake in  
The middle of my dreams"_

--Colbie Caillat "Magic"

* * *

'_Breathe, just breathe_.' 

It was easier said than done, yet Audrey closed her eyes and deeply inhaled a large amount of air before slowly exhaling. Her right hand moved slowly over her slightly rounded stomach as her teeth gnawed on the manicured fingernails on her other hand. Audrey jumped slightly as she felt a cold hand grab hers and gently move it down to her side.

Bobby smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Why so nervous Aud?"

Her head turned sharply towards him. "I'm not nervous," she argued as Bobby glanced down at what was left of her nails. "Well, what do you expect? I haven't seen Jack in weeks. He never did tell me if his band got that record deal..."

He nodded his head, disbelievingly. "Yeah, _that's_ why you're so nervous…"

Her free hand met his stomach with a quick smack as she wiggled out of his grip. "Shut up, Bobby." Audrey snapped as she began to breathe slowly again.

The airport was bustling with people and the small area in front of the terminal was slowly becoming full as more and more people arrived to greet their arrivals. Today was the day that Audrey had been waiting for; Jack was finally coming home. As she looked around she began to feel a little empty handed. People clutched bouquets of flowers close to their chest and held up signs with the words, "Welcome Home Johnny" adorned on bright poster boards.

"What time is his plane supposed to land?" Bobby inquired.

"One thirty," Audrey answered as she noticed Bobby look down at his watch.

"Jack never is on time…" Bobby muttered as Audrey shot him a glaring look.

"So his flight is a _little_ delayed, get over it!" Audrey snapped as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Ooh, someone's pissed off," Bobby teased as Audrey shot him glaring looks.

"Shut the fuck up Bobby…" Audrey whispered ruthlessly. "Don't make a scene." Her eyes searched the crowd of incoming passengers, looking quickly at each persons face hoping that one was Jack. Her patience was thinning…quickly. "Christ Jack where the fuck are you?"

"I'm right here, baby."

Audrey and Bobby turned around simultaneously and a girlish squeal escaped through Audrey's mouth as she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"You're here!" She exclaimed. "I missed you…" Audrey said as Jack lifted her up, squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you too, pretty girl." Jack said with a sly smirk as he placed a kiss on Audrey's forehead. He gingerly placed her back on her two feet before turning his attention to his brother. "Hey Bobby," he greeted as Bobby patted him on the back.

"Welcome home, fairy. Now you can get your pain in the ass girlfriend out of my fucking hair for a while…" He said as Audrey continued to glower at him. "I'll be in the car."

Jack laughed as he placed his hand on Audrey's small belly. "How's our baby doing?" He asked as he bent down and placed a small kiss on it.

"Good, she's doing well." She replied with a smile.

"You mean _he's _doing well." Jack corrected as he lifted his luggage and walked beside Audrey out of the airport.

"Let's not argue about this again, Jack…because you're just going to lose."

"Ohh no...in six and a half months we'll be welcoming our baby boy. You wait and see."

* * *

"Finally some peace and quiet," Jack said with a heavy sigh as he climbed into bed next to Audrey.

"So, tell me Jack…how did that record deal go?" She asked as she snuggled up next to him, laying her head comfortably on his chest.

"That idiot doesn't know a thing about good music." Jack replied harshly as he wrapped his arm around Audrey.

Audrey's head perked up. "You didn't get the record deal?" She asked as Jack shook his head in response. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to make us sound mainstream, make it more pop rock. And that's not what the band's all about. We'll just have to try again…"

"I'm sorry Jack. I know you wanted that really bad. But, you never know…I mean, the best things in life happen when you least expect it. So just take this time to relax. If it's meant to happen, then it will."

"I love y---" Jack hesitated and cleared his throat nervously and he felt Audrey's body tense up.

Audrey's pulse began to race, her heart skipped a beat, and the butterflies in her stomach were going mad again. _Just say it…_

"Thanks Audrey. You always know what the right thing to say."

Her heart dropped and the tears began to form. "Anytime Jack," she said as she moved away from his warm body. "Goodnight."

* * *

The sun awoke Audrey the next morning, beaming through the cream curtains creating a soft nuance in the room. Her hand moved over the bare spot that Jack was laying only nine hours ago, and when she felt nothing, she propped herself up on her elbows. 

"Jack?" Audrey called out before slipping out of bed and walking into the small, quiet hallway. The aroma of pancakes filled the air and Audrey quickened her pace towards the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous," Jack greeted with one of his infamous lopsided smiles as he expertly flipped the pancake before sliding it off of the sizzling pan and onto a nearby plate. "Breakfast?"

"Ah, I knew there was a reason as to why I missed you so much," Audrey said as her mouth watered and she eagerly grabbed the plate from him.

"Well, it's nice to know that I was missed," he replied with a small laugh before pouring more pancake batter onto the pan.

"Where's Bobby?" Audrey inquired when she noticed the tranquility that seemed to fill the area.

"He thought that he would give us _some time alone_..." Jack replied as he looked at Audrey from over his shoulder. "'Alone time' for Bobby means...well,_ you know_," he said as color rushed to his cheeks and he placed another pancake on a plate.

Audrey rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Well wasn't that thoughtful."

"So Miss Clark, what do you suppose we do today?" Jack questioned as he turned off the burner before he and Audrey took seats at the table.

"Well, you know since we have so much time together today, I think it's time that we—_reconnected_." Audrey cocked an eyebrow at Jack and moved her seat closer towards him.

Jack's eyes widen and he eagerly pulled Audrey onto his lap, "Reconnect huh? By what means?"

"Well, I think..." Audrey began as she ran her fingers through Jack's messy mane while her free fingers traced his soft lips.

Jack moved his face closer towards hers, and when she pulled back slightly her let out a frustrated groan. "You think…"

"That we…" Audrey teased as Jack kissed her neck.

"You and me…" he elaborated as Audrey threw her head back.

"Should...probably…_definitely_..." Audrey laughed as looked down at Jack. "Do some shopping."

Jack's head dropped and rested in the crook of her neck. "Shopping?" Jack repeated, his breath tickling Audrey's skin.

"Jack, we have to buy baby stuff!" She replied with a small laugh.

His head shot up and he began to shake fervently. "No Audrey, not yet." He argued as Audrey nodded her head and opened her mouth to bicker back. But Jack was too quick; he placed his hand over her mouth and said, "We haven't been together in weeks, and you think we should do some shopping? That's not going to happen baby."

Audrey removed his hand from her mouth. "Well, then what are we---"

Jack returned his hand to her mouth. "Audrey, all I want right now is to be with you. And what I'm about to do to you...with you, will only take five minutes. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now, but don't argue with me; I know you want this as much as I do."

He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth, and he was surprised to find that she didn't protest. Instead she just looked at him, wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Jack… taking charge, I must admit that was extremely sexy."

Jack stood, and Audrey let a small gasp escape from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good…but remember how I said five minutes? Well that just changed to ten." He said with a laugh as he quickly hurried into their bedroom and shut the door with one, swift kick of his foot.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the extremely long wait. This chapter was done a while ago, but I felt that you deserved more so I added on to it. And thank you so so much for the support. It means so much to me, so thank you times infinity for the reviews and adding this to your favorite stories and your alerts. Feedback is always appreciated :). And again, Merry Christmas, I hope Santa was good to you guys! 


	11. Family

**Title:** Shiver  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** "Always expect the unexpected." A one night stand leaves Jack with some extra baggage.  
**Pairing(s):**Jack/OC

_Here's one big Review Reply for: Elfvamp1-13-97, HelenofIllium, Iris Knotwise, EvilBunny101 (thanks for reviewing twice), Lightning8star, Lauraxxx, Sliver of Melody, Silenced22, Christinadizzle, Typhoid-Candy, Grace Tempest, Freja of Valhalla, Jbpiggy, Lemmonpie and Kids-These-Days. _

_Thank you all for your support. It means so much to me that you take the time to read and review. Honestly, I can't think of the right words that can completely describe how thankful I am._..

I think you've waited long enough for this…

**Disclaimer:** Some of these words are not my own. They belong to someone that I'm so desperately trying to forget about. Besides that, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**Family

* * *

"Hmm...Jonathan Chase Mercer." She said with a smile and giggled slightly as his fingertips gently tickled her fair skin while it moved up and down her forearm.

"He sounds like he belongs in the OC…" He stated. "My son's gonna be a rocker…"

"Well, we don't even know if the baby is a boy. It _could_ be a girl…"

"Audrey, it's gonna be a boy."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't start Mercer," she cautioned as the telephone erupted into a series of loud rings. "Hello?" Audrey said.

Jack heard the voice on the other end speak, and watched as Audrey's eyes widened. "Who is it?" He mouthed to her.

Audrey covered the mouth piece with her hand, "It's my mother!"

* * *

"Ohh man you are fucked. You are so fucked, it ain't even funny," Bobby said as he took another swig from his beer.

"You're telling me," Jack responded, moving his finger up and down the side of his empty shot glass as he and Bobby sat in a smokey bar. "I wouldn't be so worried if Audrey wasn't so scared of her mother. I mean, you know Audrey; this woman must be a piece of work."

Bobby's body shook with stints of small laughs, "Have I told you lately how incredibly fucked you are?"

"You're a big fucking help Bobby, thanks." Jack said as he waved down the bartender. "I'd like another one, but make this one a double."

"So when's she visiting?" Bobby asked. "I wanna make sure I can witness this."

"Her plane from New York arrives tomorrow morning. Who knew doomsday would arrive so soon?"

* * *

"Cecilia Rose Clark is the biggest bitch I know."

"Audrey, you can't say that about your mother!" Jack said surprised by her choice of words as he sat on their bed, watching Audrey struggle to find something to wear.

"It's true, Jack! She has no boundaries; she says what she wants, does what she wants, walks around with her nose in the air, criticizes every little thing I do…"

Audrey stood in the midst of a disaster. Piles of jeans, shirts, skirts, and dresses were scattered around their room, and she still had nothing that would be appropriate for the occasion.

"She's going to verbally tear you to shreds within two seconds of meeting you." Audrey walked over to the end of the bed. "And then she's going to notice that I'm pregnant, and that will cue the start of the 'bastard child' remarks."

Jack was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I think you're freaking out a little bit."

"You would be too if you knew my mother. You wait, just wait…" Audrey returned her attention back to the task at hand. "The Devil's about to walk into our household wearing Prada and carrying a five-hundred dollar purse. The sound of heels hitting the floor will give you nightmares after tomorrow."

* * *

"I don't think you're ready for this."

Jack's eyes moved in her direction and he unbuckled his seat belt. "Audrey, I'm fine. Now let's go--"

"Jack, I wouldn't be saying this if I thought you were ready. But I can tell that you're nervous and completely and totally scared shit-less right now, so I think that it's better if I just call her and--"

His hand moved quickly, covering her mouth and stopping her relentless talking. "Audrey, you doing that thing you do when you get all…flabbergasted. Stop babbling."

She darted her eyes at him and ripped his hand off her face. "I'm fine Jack. I'm not all…flabbergasted!" She mocked as he turned away from her and threw his head back on the driver's seat.

Jack groaned. "Let's go," he pushed, throwing the driver's door open, then closing it shut before walking over to her side of the car. He tapped on the window with his index finger and nudged his head towards the airport entrance. She rolled her eyes at this small gesture and unwillingly opened the door.

"I really don't want to do this, Jack. And I wish you would at least try to understand where I'm coming from, but I guess that will never happen since you're too fucking hardheaded." She said acidly, slamming the door shut and walking ahead of him.

Audrey's hormones were out of control as of the late, and Jack always seemed to be the one pressing the wrong buttons. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked behind; keeping a safe distance back, but close enough to her so he wouldn't lose her in the large crowd.

They made a left turn towards a set of elevators to take them up towards the fifth terminal. As they filed in Audrey hoped for more than just the two of them to be there. But her wish was wasted and the elevator doors made a screeching close.

Jack rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands still deep in his pockets. He looked out of the corner of his left eye at Audrey, who had a sudden interest in his nail beds. Her right eye flickered towards him, and her hands fell to her sides.

"I guess this is the part where I say that I reacted unfairly and I'm a hormonal bitch, isn't it?" She said finally breaking the sudden spell of silence that had fallen over the two.

"It would be nice," Jack admitted but soon regretted the honest statement when Audrey sent him a glaring look.

"Sorry," she said through gritted teeth. It was obviously forced, but it was better then nothing, Jack concluded.

The doors finally opened and Jack held a hand out for Audrey to grab. She glanced down at it, and then back at Jack's eyes. Her face twisted into a grimace and she placed hers in his.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Fine with me." Jack mumbled as she led the way out.

They barely made it halfway when Audrey froze in her steps. Jack stood next to her, perplexed by the sudden stop, but before he could ask his question was answered.

"Mom, we were just coming to get you," Audrey said, her voice sudden higher and the grip on Jack's hand suddenly tighter.

Cecilia Rose Clark didn't look like a monster. On her head was a pale yellow hat that rested on her fading golden locks. Her hands, placed one over the other in front of herself, held a small ivory handbag. She wore a pale yellow blouse paired with a matching pencil skirt. She almost looked harmless. _Almost_.

"My flight landed early. I've been wandering this place for hours. A competent daughter would've arrived early," She said, her eyes scanning over Jack. "And with less baggage then the visitor. Tell me Audrey, who is this…" She pursed her lips together in thought. "Rumpled, man with you?"

Jack's hand rested on her waist and Audrey looked up at Jack apprehensively. "Mother, this is Jack Mercer. He's my--"

"Audrey!" Her mother screeched causing travelers walking by to shoot the trio odd looks. "What in heaven's sake happened to your abdomen? It's absolutely repulsive of you to let yourself go like that!" Cecilia shouted, her face looking like she had smelled something horrible.

"Mother, if you just let me explain," Audrey took a deep breath in, her patience was fading—and fading fast.

"No man will find you attractive if they see you like this! We need to find you a respectable gym as soon as possible." She continued as Audrey's grip on Jack's hand tightened. He tried hard not to wince.

"Listen Mother! I don't need a gym; in fact, I'm not out of shape at all! The doctor says I'm under weight for the stage I'm in and to be quite honest, I don't really fucking care if some man finds me unattractive. Believe me, it's the very least of my worries right about now!" Audrey snapped, her chest moving up and down, her breathing heavy. Jack rubbed soothing small circles on her back with his free hand.

She pursed her lips again and furrowed her brows, creating deep creases along her wrinkled forehead. "So that means?"

"Jack Mercer is my boyfriend. And this," she placed a hand over her growing stomach. "Is your grandchild."

Her deep blue eyes darted from Jack to Audrey several times before she responded, "You were never the conventional type of woman, were you?"

Audrey's body stiffened at the words. "I suppose not."

Her mother let out a small "humph" and strode by the couple. She stopped a few inches behind them. She turned her head slightly to the right, and although neither of them was looking at her, they could feel her burning gaze. "We'll see how long the boy stays around for." Her stride continued and she spoke loudly over her shoulder at Jack. "Come on boy, my suitcases won't move themselves."

Audrey stared at Jack with apologetic eyes. "I'll take the one with wheels," she offered, grabbing the handle and walking slowly behind her mother.

Jack let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Jack strummed a few cords on his guitar as he waited for Audrey to return from helping her mother settle into the guest bedroom. It was during times like these, when Jack felt absolutely helpless, that he turned to his guitar for solace. It was his safe haven; the one thing in the world that nothing or no one could take away from him.

His eyes glanced up at the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. There stood Audrey, the look exhaustion and agitation written all over her face. She quietly shut the door, and leaned her against it, "She's asleep."

"I didn't think vampires slept," Jack grumbled as Audrey crawled across the bed.

She groaned, resting her head on Jack's shoulder, her eyelids becoming heavier by the second. "I'm sorry Jack." It was an insignificant response. The damage already caused by her mother was almost too much to apologize for. "I really am sorry. She won't be here long I promise."

Jack rested his guitar against the wall closet to their bed. "I know," he replied wrapping his arms around Audrey's fragile frame. He kissed the top of her head and rested his lips there for a moment before speaking. "Why does it feel like everything is working against us? First Bobby comes and overstays his invitation, now your mother. I care about you Audrey, more than I had anticipated, and it kills me to know that we have so many obstacles to overcome so soon."

A weighty stillness filled the room and Audrey didn't even notice when Jack began to gently stroke her hair. The stillness seemed to hover for a moment, while the pair was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack questioned finally shattering the awkward moment.

"I'm thinking that," She paused. "I'm thinking that none of this changes how I feel about you." She intertwined her hand in his and he began to rub his thumb against her smooth skin. "We've faced a lot already Jack. And I don't want this to hurt our chances of ever being something. I want this to make us stronger, and I think it will. You just have to trust me in knowing that everything will be alright. That I won't hurt you…you won't hurt me either, right?" She asked her voice shaky.

Jack smiled, leaned towards her and whispered in her ear softly, "The only way I would hurt you was by holding your hand too tightly."

Audrey smiled. "You're crazy, do you know that?" She said with a small laugh.

"Only for you baby," he responded, feeling Audrey shiver underneath him. They stayed like that for a while, entangled in each other's warmth.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Audrey said as she pulled the covers up from underneath the two of them. "We're gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Jack awoke first, for the first time in a long time. He slipped out of bed with ease and tip-toed toward the door, opening and closing it hardly making a single sound. He advanced towards the kitchen, craving a decent cup of warm coffee.

"Good morning boy."

Jack flinched. He hadn't noticed her sitting there at the small table. "Good morning Cecilia," he replied.

She stared at him for a while as he made his way to the coffee maker. "Sit down when you're done."

Jack cringed at the statement. No, not statement. _Demand_. He cringed at the demand, and reluctantly did as he was told once the coffee began to brew.

"What's this all about," he questioned as Cecilia stirred a small amount of sugar into her morning tea.

She didn't waste anytime getting to the core of the matter. "You and my daughter are not a suitable pairing."

"I don't really think your opinion has any effect in our relationship, so if you could please keep it to yourself that would be great." Jack snarled.

She ignored his remark and pressed the issue. "_You're_ not good enough for _my_ daughter." She said emphasizing the 'you're' and 'my'. "My daughter was raised in a well-bred society. You can't possibly believe that she would settle for anything less then that, could you?"

"I know Audrey," Jack began ignoring the incessant noise the coffee machine was now making. "And I know she's not some prissy snob like you."

Cecilia laughed at the remark, obviously not letting it bother her. "You two are nothing alike. You're complete opposites, and it's only a matter of time before you two are at each other's throats."

"Audrey and I...aren't perfect." Jack admitted his eyes set intently on the woman in front of him. "We fight constantly over the stupidest things. We argue almost every minute of everyday. But people don't understand our relationship. We care so much about each other and that's why those stupid arguments make our bond stronger than ever. You can try all you want to break it. But you're just wasting your time."

Cecilia pursed her lips and tapped her index finger on them. "This bond you speak of…is it love? Are you saying you love my daughter?"

"If I said no, I'd be lying." Jack stood from the table and made his way back to the bedroom. "But then again, maybe I'm a good liar."

* * *

**Author's Note: **When I started this chapter, I had awakened a heart that hadn't loved another in a long time. But now, here at the end, I'm remembering why it was dormant for so long. It's hard to write a romance story when your heart is shattered. Well, not shattered, maybe a little broken. I decided to make this my outlet, turn all of my feelings into inspiration. Some of the words and conversations were ones that I had with someone, like the conversation between Jack and Audrey when they were laying in bed. I just twisted things around a little bit.

I know it took forever for me to update, but hopefully I can turn this…_ending_, into something more useful.

I just wanted to make one more point before my babbling ends. This is the second story of mine to reach over 100 reviews. You reviewers are phenomenal for various reasons, one being that you've stuck by me through these long periods awaiting an update. I hope this chapter was good enough for you fine folks.

Oh, but please excuse some mistakes I may have missed. I failed to send this over to a beta reader. The chapter was somewhat long and I was in a rush to let you read it.


End file.
